This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Trisha Davis gave seminars at the following locations on quantitative analysis of fluorescence microscopy. August, 2009: Cold Spring Harbor Yeast Meeting on Cell Biology. December, 2009: Poster at ASCB with Eric Muller. April, 2010: University of Iowa. May, 2010: Duke University Distinguished Lecture in Cell Biology and University of North Carolina.